The Dare Game
by PeacexLovexSausageRolls
Summary: I dare you not to fall in love with me..." Naitlyn Multi-Chapter. Rated T for saftey. Hope you like x
1. Trailer

A/N- First story! Yay! I really like the idea for this story, so as long as I manage to write it well, it should turn out great. I decided to post a trailer first, so then I can put the first chapter up later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. So enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Camp Rock, Jonas Brothers (Unfortunately) or The Dare Game by Jacqueline Wilson. Life sucks.

___________________________________________________________________________

Trailer

_**He was the master of all dares...**_

_"I've never turned down a dare, and I've never failed a dare"_

_**So was she...**_

_"Dare me to jump off a cliff and I'll probably do it"_

_**That's when the competition started...**_

_"...I dare you to..."_

_"...Run through camp naked..."_

_"...Eat a live worm..."_

_"...Climb to the top of that tree..."_

_**They were even, until one little sentence changed it all...**_

_"I dare you not to fall in love with me"_

_**Can he do it?**_

_**Or will temptation get the best of him?**_

_**Find out in "The Dare Game"**_

_*Starring...*_

**Nick Jonas **as **Nate Grey**

**Alyson Stoner **as **Caitlyn Gellar**

**Demi Lovato **as **Mitchie Torres**

**Joe Jonas **as **Shane Grey**

**Kevin Jonas **as **Jason Grey**

_Coming soon to a computer monitor near you..._

_28.09.09_

___________________________________________________________________________

Yeah...Not the best trailer. The storyline should be better than that. If you hadn't guessed already, this story is a Naitlyn, because they are my favourite Camp Rock pairing.

I will try and post the first chapter tonight. If it is not up tonight, It will be up tomorrow. Virtual pinky swear.

~oxo~


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Ok, This is the first chapter. I hope you like it, because I think it has the potential to be a great story. Just to warn you, I might have some trouble updating frequently as I've just started my GSCE courses, but I should be alright.

Disclaimer- See last chapter

___________________________________________________________________________

The Dare Game

A Game of Truth And Dare

It was a beautiful summer day at Camp Rock, and a group of teenagers were lounging next to the lake. They were Shane Grey, his girlfriend Mitchie, his brothers Jason and Nate, and Nate's best friend Caitlyn. And they were dying of boredom.

"Come on guys, there's gotta be something we can do!" cried Mitchie, breaking the silence. She was propped up against Shane, who was absentmindedly twirling her hair around his fingers.

"Mitchie's right. We get a day off from lessons, and we're wasting it sitting by a lake staring into space. Let's play a game!"Caitlyn exclaimed, sitting up from her position next to Nate, who was staring at her intently. Caitlyn seemed to be the only one who hadn't noticed his crush on her yet.

"Yes! Let's play hide and seek! Awesome!" Jason was one of those people who never grew up, but that was the reason so many people loved him. That, and for the fact that he was in a world famous band with his younger brothers. The expression on his face was one of an excited 5 year-old that had got locked in a toy shop overnight. The others stared at him like he was crazy and his grin turned into a confused frown. "What?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Truth and Dare, Jason. Maybe we can play hide and seek another day" She said it with a patronizing voice, like she was talking to a pre-schooler, but Jason never picked up on that. The thought had already passed and now his attention was focused on a bird that had landed in a nearby tree.

"Well, I'm game for that. I've never turned down a dare, and I've never failed a dare" Nate smirked, looking proud of himself. The others, not including Jason, rolled their eyes in his direction.

"Yes, Nate. You are the almighty dare master. All bow down to Nate" Shane mocked, complete with arm gestures.

"He may be the dare master, but I'm the queen. Dare me to jump off a cliff and I'll probably do it" Caitlyn declared, looking as proud as Nate had earlier. The boy next to her raised his eyebrow in her direction.

"That sounds like a challenge to me. Sorry but there are no cliffs nearby, so you're going to have to settle for something a little extreme" He said the last part more sarcastically, resulting with a smack around the head from his best friend.

"Oh, here we go" Mitchie muttered to her boyfriend, snuggling into his chest, "But, you never know. Might be interesting to watch those two make total idiots out of themselves"

"I wouldn't be so sure. Nate is very competitive, he'd do anything to win a bet" Shane whispered back, "I hardly doubt he'll be any different against Caity, no matter how big his crush is. Seriously, I've never heard him talk about anyone as much. It's Caity this, Caity that. We need to set them up, and soon"

"Maybe this will do it. Might give them the push they need" She replied, "I think Caitlyn likes him, too."

Finishing their private conversation, they returned to the real world. Jason was whistling to a bird, trying to get it to sing, and Nate and Caitlyn were arguing about who would give out the first dare.

"I'm the guy, so I should go first" Nate stood up and crossed his arms, looking down at his glaring friend.

"What has that to do with anything? It was my idea, so I should get to think of the first dare" She also stood, trying to square up to the curly haired boy. Trying and failing. She was a good 4 inches shorter than him. She eventually gave up and took a step back."Fine, you can think up the first dare. But next time, I'll be wearing platforms"

Nate smirked, and started stroking an invisible goatee, deep in thought.

"Ok, I've got it" He grinned evilly at her

"Well, spit it out then, Grey. We won't be sixteen forever"

"I dare you to run through camp...naked" He could hear Shane "Ooooh" behind him, but he concentrated his thoughts on the girl in front of him.

There's no way she'll streak through camp, though I certainly wouldn't mind seeing her do so, he thought.

"How naked?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts of seeing Caitlyn streak through camp and brought him back to the real world.

"Fourth base"

"When?"

"Right here, right now" She was going to chicken out, without even doing one dare.

"Yeah, bet he wouldn't mind playing witness to that" Shane muttered to Jason, earning a glare from Mitchie.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ooooh, Will she do it? (Grins evilly). Sorry for the shortness, but i wanted to wrap it up before Caitlyn did the dare. The next one will be much longer, promise.

If you review, I shall give something much better than a virtual cookie!

Wait for it...

I shall give you a...

VIRTUAL CUPCAKE!

Teehee

X


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- Ok, like promised, this chapter will be longer than previously. Hope you like!

P.S- I'm going to start putting thoughts in bold italics so they stand out more

X

___________________________________________________________________________

The Dare Game

The Competition Begins

_***"Yeah, bet he wouldn't mind playing witness to that" Shane muttered to Jason, earning a glare from Mitchie***_

"Turn around" Caitlyn instructed the teenagers in front of her, waiting until they obeyed, Nate reluctantly turning around last. She quickly stripped down to her underwear and snuck away, shouting to her friends that they could turn back now as she ducked into a bush and removed the rest of her clothing**. **_**Nate isn't going to win this round**_, She thought, readying herself for the big commotion her stunt would cause. There was no turning back now.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang were trying to figure out where she had disappeared to, unaware to the disruption ahead.

"Bet you she was too chicken to do it, so she ran off so she wouldn't have to face me" Nate announced arrogantly, with a look of accomplishment appearing on his face.

"No", Mitchie shook her head in disagreement, "Caitlyn is one of my best friends and I know her well, she wouldn't back out. I wouldn't be surprised if she has already ran in to the mess hall wearing her birthday suit"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Replied Nate, looking annoyed that he had not yet won by default, and that Mitchie thought she knew Caitlyn better than he did.

Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a series of disgusted shrieks and cat calls, and they all turned their heads to see Caitlyn sprinting off in to the distance, completely naked. She had completed Nate's dare. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He never thought she would have done it, not in a million years. But she had. _**That girl never ceases to amaze me**_, he said to himself.

***

Later that day, Nate and Caitlyn found themselves face to face with a very angry uncle Brown. Caitlyn had been caught, then accidently let slip that Nate dared her to do the unthinkable and had landed them both in trouble. Caitlyn was now wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants that belonged to Nate, and her face looked like it was going to stay permanently red.

"Why? That's all I want to know. You know I hate to be uncool, and then you go do something like this to me," He shot them both a set of hard glares and continued, "Nate, you've always been the sensible one. The level-headed one. Then I find out that you've dared your girlfriend to run through my camp naked? What happened?"

"She's not my girlfriend", Nate muttered quietly, blushing, Causing his uncle to sigh.

"I don't care whether she's your girlfriend or not, I just want to know what was going through your head when you dared her to walk around in her birthday suit"

"I-I don't know. I'm just trying to prove that I'm better at dares than her. We're really sorry uncle Brown. We'll try to keep it to a minimum, I promise. No more naked Caitlyn" His face went bright red as he said the last few words, and earned him a glare from the girl herself.

"It better be kept to a minimum, or next time I won't go so easy on you. I can't have instructors challenging campers to such extreme things, Nate, you know that. You can leave. And please, try to stay out of trouble. Both of you"

***

As soon as they were out of earshot of Brown's cabin, Nate burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny, Nate. I don't think I'll be able to show my face in the mess hall for quite some time, and it's your fault" Caitlyn glared at her friend, who was now close to tears.

"I'm-sorry-but-you-should've-seen-your-face!" he managed out between laughter.

"Yeah, well now it's my turn to dare you to do something. Brown said that at long as it was kept to minimum, we didn't have to stop the competition"

"I don't know how you're going to give me a dare as good as that" Nate stopped laugh to smirk at the pretty girl facing him. _**She looks cute when she's angry**_, He thought to himself, _**Even if she is wearing clothes that are way too big for her and happen to be mine. Hey, maybe they will smell like Caitlyn when she gives them back! I hope so because Caitlyn smells good, like strawberries and cre-**_

"Nate?" His thoughts were interrupted by Caitlyn, who was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He said suddenly, returning to the real world.

"I said, I have thought of a dare for you" She said it slowly, as if not wanting to confuse him.

"Well what is it?"

"I dare you to eat a live worm"

"WHAT!"

***

For the next week, the two kept issuing new dares and challenges to each other, just waiting for the other to crack. Their friends were starting to tire of their crazy antics, especially when Caitlyn managed to get herself stuck up a tree due to Nate daring her to climb it. They knew it needed to stop, and Mitchie had an idea on how they could do it.

"Ok, Jason. Mitchie's plan is simple, but it's effective. All she has to do is tell Caitlyn of her idea for a dare, Caitlyn will use it, and Nate will crack under the pressure. All you have to do, is not let Nate in on the plan. Got it?" Shane and Jason were making their way over to the lake to meet the rest of the gang, and Shane was trying to prepare Jason for what was coming. He knew that Jason wasn't the best at keeping secrets, and this was one plan that definitely need to stay secret. He and Mitchie had thought about just not telling him, but they decided that it was unfair to keep him out of the action.

"Got it, bro. Don't worry, I won't say a word to Nate or Caitlyn. To be honest, I can't even remember the plan anyway" Jason replied, locking his mouth with a pretend key and throwing it in a nearby bush.

"Good, because here come Mitchie and Caitlyn" Gesturing at the two girls making their way towards them, deep in conversation. Soon, they were close enough to hear the conversation that was taking place.

"But that's an easy dare, Mitch. Nate will never fall for it" Caitlyn tried to explain to her friend, who sent a sneaky wink in Shane and Jason's direction so they knew that her plan was being put in action.

"C'mon, Caity. You are Nate's only weakness. If you want to win The Dare Game, then you'll take my advice and give him the dare I just told you" Pleaded Mitchie, linking arms with her stubborn companion.

"Well, If you're sure..." Caitlyn trailed off as she saw Nate approaching them, "Look, here he comes. I'll go give him his dare now" And with that she took off in his direction._** This better work.**_

"Hey Caity. Thought of a new dare yet. Sorry again about the whole tree thing again" _**I didn't think she would get stuck on the top branch, but hey, I weren't complaining when she fell into my arms.**_

"It's ok, don't worry about it. At least you caught me. And yeah I got a new dare, well Mitchie got a new dare" She chuckled nervously._** This is going to sound so pathetic! I can't believe Mitchie talked me into this.**_

"Ok, Shoot" _**Mitchie gave her a dare? This is going to be good.**_

"I dare you not to fall in love with me by the end of the week"

_**Oh, Crap. This is going to be hard**_

___________________________________________________________________________

Review Please!

X


End file.
